Harlow Bradley
Harlow Mae Bradley (born August 10, 1994) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (eWe) and Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (PDW) where she performs under the ring name Harley Havoc. Bradley is a second generation wrestler with her parents both wrestling professionally in the independent cicuit as Sharon Bradley and Eric Bradley. She also has a brother who wrestles, by the name of Hunter Bradley. Early Life Harlow Mae Bradley was born on August 10, 1994 to parents Sharon and Eric Bradley. At the time of her birth, she had one older sister named Hannah Bradley, and one older brother named Hunter Bradley. Harlow was born in New York City and has lived there her entire life. Throughout school, Harlow maintained good grades until high school when her grades began to drop due to lack of interest. Her parents saw that she had various bouts of depression that she saw a therapist for. She currently has no issues with that. After her therapist opened her eyes to the possibilities she could have with her high school education, Harlow raised her grades and graduated in the higher portion of her class with a 3.8 GPA. Always being a lover of art, as soon as she graduated, Harlow began to take an interest in painting and various other forms of artistry. In 2012 Harlow began training to be a professional wrestler. As of May 2013, she has completed her training. Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (2013) May 2013 On May 3, 2013 Harley was signed to Platinum Dynasty Wrestling as Harlow Bradley. She has been announced to make her debut on the May 29, 2013 episode of Ascension against Amy Ngoudie. Due to her lack of appearance for the match, Bradley lost and was released. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (2013 - Present) July 2013 On July 18, 2013 Harley signed with Extreme Wrestling Entertainment as a cross brand diva, appearing on both Chaos and Ladies Night. After signing with the company, Harley was placed on Ladies Night #39 and Chaos #161 for July 27, 2013 and July 29, 2013. On Ladies Night #39 she faced AJ Lee in her eWe debut. In a five minute match against the "Queen of Crazy", Harley came out victorious in her eWe debut by putting AJ in the Havoc Hold. On Chaos she faced Eva De La Cruz, winning again by pinfall with Cause Havoc this time. August 2013 The next week at Chaos #162 on August 6, 2013 Harley was a part of a tag team lottery tournament. She was placed with a random partner in Randy Orton. They faced D-Dawg and Eva De La Cruz in a losing effort when Harley was pinned by Eva De La Cruz after a package piledriver. On August 13, 2013 at Chaos #163 Harley, now part of The Shield with her now fiance, Dean Ambrose, teamed up with fellow Shield member, Syd Vicious to face Hardcore Stratusfaction (Mickie James & Trish Stratus). Although Harley didn't pin for her team, the female members of The Shield prevailed when Syd Vicious pinned Trish Stratus. It was announced after this that Harley Havoc would be one of the six names in the six pack challenge to crown the first Shining Star Champion at Summer Breakdown in Kansas City, Missouri. The other names include: Calista Leon, Gina Lewis, Lita, Michelle McCool, and Mizore. Personal Life Harlow used to be a vegan. She believed in eating absolutely no animal products. However, she was forced to give up her lifestyle because of a soy allergy. If she wears fur, she wears faux fur. Everything made out of animal hide or skin, she makes sure is faux that she wears or carries. She's an animal lover, having a 3 and a half year old pug named Pugsly, better known as "his pugjesty". She considers him royalty in her life. She also has a mixed breed female named Wednesday and an American bulldog named Morticia. From May 10, 2013 to June 6, 2013, Harlow dated PDW superstar Zero McHannon. The two broke up mutually because of their long distance relationship due to her moving to Texas for her career. On June 7, 2013, after Harley's move to Galveston, Texas, she became roommates with Alistair Slayde and his daughter, Lilian. They moved in with her originally just as Alistair, however after Alistair's soon-to-be ex-wife relinquished her parental rights, Harley agreed to let Lilian stay as well. On June 13, 2013 the two began a romantic relationship. In late June 2013 Harley and Alistair moved back to Manhattan, New York with Alistair's daughter Lilian. However, on July 28, 2013 the two broke up due to Harley's infidelity with Jonathan Good, better known as Dean Ambrose. Recently, since signing with eWe, Harley has been seen in public with one of her trainers, Jonathan Good, whom is signed to eWe as Dean Ambrose. They are currently engaged as of August 10, 2013. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **''All Hope Is Gone'' (belly to back inverted mat slam) eWe/PDW 2013 - Present **''Cause Havoc'' (spinning sitout spinebuster) eWe/PDW 2013 - Present **''Havoc Hold'' (double leg muta lock) eWe 2013 - Present *Signature Moves **''Headless Horseman'' (lariat takedown) **''Pin-Up Press'' (gorilla press slam) **Spear *General Moves **Bicycle kick **Big boot **Bionic elbow **Black Asian mist (purported to severely blind an opponent for a prolonged period of time) **Discus clothesline **Forward Russian legsweep **Jack knife powerbomb **Knee drop bulldog **Knife edge chop **Mounted punches **Push up facebuster **Shoulder breaker **Spinning backfist **Superkick **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *Nicknames **'The Forsaken Angel' **'The Leader of the Anti-Barbie Army' *Entrance Themes **"Destroy Everything" by Hatebreed (PDW 2013) **'"Blood" by In This Moment' (eWe 2013 - Present) Extreme Wrestling Entertainment Match Record Platinum Dynasty Wrestling Match Record See Also Harley's Official Twitter Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2013 Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Platinum Dynasty Wrestling Wrestlers Category:Characters born in New York Category:People from New York City Category:Wrestlers born in New York Category:Characters from New York Category:Wrestlers born in 1994 Category:People born in 1994